victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101002170641/@comment-71.183.212.140-20101003144841
“Beck NEVER would have stayed with Jade if he were so miserable in that relationship.” Hence my whole Beck is an idiot part. Either that or he's a glutton for punishment. Whatever the case is, it's a cliched relationship of a love hate pairing. “You see that he has no problem rejecting her (like in 'Jade Dumps Beck', when she tried to get him back the first time, and he turned her down).” But he took her back. Obviously he DOES have a problem rejecting her. Even after she got a dog to maul her father. Yeah she's such a wonderful girlfriend...oh please. “If he really didn't love her, then he never would have taken her back at the end of that episode.” Beck is a nice guy. Thats the thing. He has virtues and he has morals he lives by. So he DOES the right thing. Which means going through the motions and not wanting to break the heart of his girlfriend he's been dating for two years. Again the relationship is pretty unhealthy if they spend more time fighting with each other. A love hate RELATIONSHIP never ends up well. Its the same as Eminem and his ex wife. “If he loved Tori, he would've used that opportunity to get with her. But he didn't. So get your facts straight.” No get YOUR facts straight and learn to read a post before you respond. I never said BECK LOVES TORI. I mean that was like what, only the fifth episode into the series? It would be weird to get with her only the fifth episode into the series. It took Clark Kent an entire two seasons to get with Lana before they finally focused on the relationship in season 2 of Smallville. But I digress. Not once did I say he LOVES her. I said he would be HAPPIER with her because of the constant fighting he;s doing with Jade. If you're fighting more than you are rather than just enjoying each others company, then the relationship is pointless. Especially if you aren't sticking up for your boyfriend after he got sacked from his first acting gig. Or didn't even do anything about it when it happened. Yeah thats the girl I really wanna take home to my parents. PSH. “There are plenty of shippings that basically exist to make each other miserable. Chuck/Blair from Gossip Girl is one of them. They're like Heathcliff and Cathy of Wuthering Heights; they're horrible people who do horrible things and lay waste to everything around them. “ And this excludes Jade...how? I mean Her trying to ruin the experience of a freshman at Hollywood Arts is somehow reedemable in what ways? Or how about how she “Crushes people” in a social manner with her higher up status? I don't see a difference here with that. And Beck is just as bad if he LETS his girlfriend do all this stuff. Yeah Jade is a true blue humanitarian. “And yet, Chuck/Blair is the most popular ship from GG. Yeah, you can make a case that Chuck is a villain. But does that mean is totally not rootable as a character? Absolutely not.” If the bad outweighs the GOOD, then no. He's not. Would you root for Lex Luthor in trying to create a super army of Clark Kent Clones to take over the world because he has a few decent characteristics or because you feel bad for him? Would you cheer for General Hummel from The Rock, a man who comendeered a vicious biological weapon and threatened to launch it into the heart of San Fransisco because he felt that his troops did not get adequate restitutions to their famalies when they died? I don't think so. And Granted Jade isn't like any of these characters, she's still pretty nasty as a human being and as a character. Which makes her a villian. And as much the bad guy is needed, and hey, I love a good bad guy like anyone else, they are by no means rootable as a character. “The most interesting and ultimately rootable characters are the ones who blur the lines between good and bad.” But the good still has to outweigh the bad. And from a standalone point it doesn't. Not from what I see. At least from what I see in this series so far. “Antiheros, like Jade. She's more interesting by leaps and bounds than Tori.” First off an Anti Hero is someone who does things their own way FOR that specific purpose. Rorsharch from Watchmen is an ANTI HERO. He does things HIS way but he believes that he does it for the purpose of justice. Frank Castle, the punisher, a man who goes around and blows the crap out of other criminals with an array of fire arms is an anti hero. Someone who takes the law into their own hands in what they feel they are doing the right thing. THOSE are Anti Heroes. A girl who twists shoulders and manipulates people does not fall into that category. As far as her being interesting is concerned, she's not. At least from my point of view. I haven't seen her do anything different that makes her standout from the people you mentioned in your previous examples. So no she's not more interesting. At least not to me. She's as cliched as Tori Vega herself. “And Beck enjoys torturing Jade just as much.” Not as much as the latter. “It's not all one-sided.” Yeah it is. From what I see so far it's pretty one-sided. He doesn't do as much as Jade does. “He goes out of his way to make her jealous, which I'm sure contributes to why she's so protective.” No not protective. Possessive. There is a huge difference. Jade's Jealousy is within JADE herself. Not him. I mean because he shares a Yoga Class with a good looking female celebrity means hes trying to make her jealous? Or that he was puppy sitting for a 9 year old cheerleader means he's going out of her way to make her jealous? Also even if that WAS the case, you think that maybe he DOES that because she IS so possessive? “And we don't know how Beck and Jade act in private. I personally believe that she's a lot less intense when she doesn't have to keep up appearances, which would make sense.” If their public actions are THIS volatile, then it's safe to assume their private actions are just as bad if not WORSE than what we see in public. “And we don't know how Tori and Beck will even function as a couple. I think that they'll be the dullest couple since Nate and Blair on GG.” If you don;t know how they will function as a couple then how do you know they will be dull? There's a LOT of conventional and “cliched” couples who have pretty interesting relationships. So how do you know they will be dull? And how is Jade and Beck any different from the couples you mentioned before? They do nothing different to stand out from other “Love hate” couples. Except it's tone down much more than the Gossip Girl Pairings. And I'm not even saying I want to see Beck and Tori in a relationship. If anything I'd go with a Tandre relationship. I even stated it was Cliched. But so is Jade and Beck. And at the end of the day, I'd rather see the nice guy in a LOVING relationship with someone who is a cliched unoriginal but caring Mary sue than someone who is a cliched unoriginal possessive psycho bee-otch